Lily Potter and Life Beyond the Hallows
by BethxxSandford
Summary: Lily started at Hogwarts this year, and now after everything, Harry Potter has gone missing, captured by the evil Lady Voldemort, Ginny is pregnant, how will everyone cope in the next chapter?
1. Good luck Lily!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; however some of the content in this chapter contains some references from the Harry Potter books written by JK Rowling.

**Hogwarts**

"Now be careful won't you?" the motherly voice of Grandma Molly came, as she said goodbye to all four of her grandchildren at Kings Cross

"Mum, stop worrying!" Ginny told her mother

"Yeah Mum, it's not as if it's the last time you'll see them!" Ron agreed

"Al, Rose and James have been to Hogwarts before, you know Molly." Harry told his mother in law bemusedly. Hermione just laughed. She felt so happy about everything nowadays. Her "Muggle" parents were here to say goodbye to Rosie too. It was so nice to have them back-for them to know who she was. Ron patted Hermione's swollen belly, and kissed her softly. Fifteen years they'd been married, and there was still so much love there.

Harry meanwhile, was also thinking about the past as he gave his daughter one last hug, as she stepped on the train to Hogwarts for the very first time. It was twenty years today since what was known as "The Death of Death."- Since Harry had killed Lord Voldemort. He looked back at his own time at Hogwarts. He wished he hadn't been so determined to hate Severus Snape. Severus had saved his life, and tried to save his mothers. Dumbledore had been right all along.

"Rosie-where are you?" As the Potters and Weasleys stepped onto the train, Lily had been left, with the others scattering to meet up with their friends. The train started to move, and suddenly Lily felt as shy and afraid as a small animal. Rose had promised to stay and help Lily find someone her own age.

"Thanks a lot Rose." Lily muttered darkly, before walking quietly with her luggage to find a compartment.

Lily wandered down the small corridor of the moving train. It was exactly how Daddy had described it to her, with soft, but slightly battered seating, and spacious compartments with the luggage racks above. The only one free was right at the end of the train. Lily pulled her big suitcase into the compartment and shut the door. She pulled out her favourite book "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" It had been her Dad's copy, given to him by Ron in their second year. It still had their little shouting match on the front page

"Property of Harry Potter"

"Shared by Ron Weasley because his fell apart"

"Why don't you buy a new one then?"

"Write in your own book Hermione"

"You bought all those dungbombs on Saturday. You could have bought a new book instead."

"Dungbombs RULE"

Lily laughed as she flicked through the book, with the special graffiti by Ron and Harry

""Chudley Cannons Rule!"

"Write a decent team in my book for a change Weasley!""

""XXXX known wizard Killer/ impossible to train or domesticate"

"Or anything Hagrid likes""

""…Chimera eggs are classified as Grade A Non-Tradeable Goods"

"So Hagrid'll be getting some any time now""

Then there was a picture of what looked like a Troll (her Uncle wasn't a fantastic artist) with a caption "My name's Gregory Goyle and I smell!"

People must have been able to hear Lily laughing, as a couple of minutes later a young girl with short blue hair walked into her compartment.

"Hi." Lily said nervously to the girl

"Hi. What were you laughing at?"

"Oh…my Dad gave me a book on beasts that he used to have and him and his mate have put loads of drawings in it."

"Wow! Can I have a look?"

"Erm...Sure"

Lily and the new girl spent the next ten minutes laughing at the quotes and doodles and hangman games, before a tall blond haired boy entered the carriage with another boy.

"Can we help you?" Lily asked curiously

"Can we sit in here? Everywhere else is full."

"'Course"

"Thanks."

"So what's your name then?" The blond boy asked Lily

"I'm Lily Potter, and this is-"Lily stopped"I'm sorry-I don't know your name."

"Oh, I'm Porona Tonks."

"Wow!"

"What?" Porona asked

"You're hair just changed colour!"

"Oh it does it all the time…" Porona replied waving off the comment made by the blond boy

"You're not related to Nymphadora by any chance are you?"

"She…she was my sister…but she died before I was born…twenty years ago today in fact…My Mum never got over it…she put me in a care home after divorcing my Dad. I was raised by my Granddad, after a big custody battle thing, but then he died so I had to go back."

There was silence for a couple of minutes

"So what are your names?" Lily asked the blond boy and pointed to the small boy who was with him

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy, this is Kronsoff Kliksykoshumstuffiypothingy."

"Huh?"

"He's Polish-I don't know his name, and he doesn't understand a word we say!"

Meanwhile another girl wandered through the glass door.

"Hey Lola! Everyone, this is Lola Longbottom!" Lily exclaimed to her best friend, I forgot you were starting too! I didn't see you at the station!"

"I didn't notice you either, but I saw your Mum and Dad!"

"Where's Professor Longbottom?"

"Oh, the teacher's compartment I think."

That's right. Neville had four daughters with Luna Lovegood, and three sons. In that way they were very alike to the Weasleys; a VERY big family!

Luna had an older brother Xenon, who was seventeen that day, then there was Fred who'd just started hi OWLs, and Luna. Next were Antonia and Cleopatra, twins who would come to Hogwarts in two years time, then Thestral, who was four, and Olive who was three. Luna had another baby on the way, same as Hermione, though a little further into her pregnancy. Ginny had once wondered to Harry if Luna and Neville knew what a condom was!

Kronsoff quickly became intimidated by the amount of English speakers and wandered off on his own

"Well Scorpius, I think that was the end of a very short friendship!" Lily laughed

Scorpius smiled. "Call me Scorp. It's shorter than Scorpius; my Dad only calls me Scorpius when he's angry."

"What about you're Mum?" Lily asked curiously

"She's not around any more."

Scorp suddenly went very quiet, and his eyes filled with tears. Porona and Lola tactfully went to get food from the trolley, while Lily sat next to Scorp and put her arm round him.

"I'm sorry-that was tactless of me." Lily felt ashamed

"No, don't worry, I shouldn't be so upset, it was years ago."

"But still, I don't know what I'd do without my Mum." Lily replied

Scorp smiled weakly

"I like you Lily." He said, his voice wavering slightly

"I like you too Scorp. Friends?"

Lily held out her hand for him to shake

"Sure thing."

Scorp shook her hand

**So can anyone else sense some romantic tension there? Cos I can!!!**


	2. Getting to know you

**Thanks so much for the review****s guys, and for making me a fav Author/a fav. Story! Love you all. One reviewer commented that Lily is eleven and two years younger than Scorpius**

**My answer: Ginny is 1 year younger than Harry, there's loads of age between Lupin and Tonks, does age matter when you're in love? If people don't like (get this one) Scily, then review and tell me Thank you!**

The nervous first years scrabbled into the passageway before the great hall. Everyone muttered about tests, spells, quizzes and one nervous boy even suggested an injection!

"Just breathe, Lily…Just breathe…Dad said he'll love you no matter what…Just breathe…"

At long last the first years were called into the great hall and ordered alphabetically, starting with "Adams, Paige!"

Lily was fighting the urge to giggle, as Scorp made faces to her from the Gryffindor table. Scorp was a Gryffindor too, and happy at that. His Dad Draco had been thrilled; he didn't want his son to be anything like him.

"Koskriffkoshki, Kronsoff!" called Professor McGonagall, the head teacher.

The Sorting Hat pondered for a while, before shouting "SLYTHERIN!"

Lily smiled at Kronsoff, but he seemed to ignore her. How rude, she thought.

"Longbottom, Lola!" This time the hat hardly touched her head "GRYFFINDOR!"

From the staff table, It seemed like never-ending names were called out before "Potter, Lily!"

Harry had told Lily about the whispers when _his_ name had been called out. James and Al had re-iterated them. It seemed like being a Potter gave instant popularity. Lily tottered up to the sorting hat, and slipped on one of the steps. A crowd of Hufflepuffs laughed, before James stood up and shouted "OI SHUT YOUR GOB! THAT"S MY SISTER!"

"That'll do thank you Mr. Potter."

Lily breathed out. That had really knocked her confidence. She looked over to the Gryffindor table, where Scorp, Lola, James, Al and Rose all smiled to her. She needed the reassurance. Lily sat on the Sorting stool, trying to stop herself turning as red as her hair (which she'd inherited from her mother).

"Hello Miss Potter." A small voice said in her ear. She tried hard not to jump off the stool

"Hi." She thought back

"I wondered when we'd be meeting."

"Yeah? Well, can you sort me now please?"

"Sorry, dear, you must be terribly nervous."

"Just a little!"

"Let's see then…courage. You have plenty of it…brains…still more…the determination to live up to your brothers…you remind me of your mother…but she was easier than you…you are a little tricky…where would you like to be? I shall give you a choice: Gryffindor, or Slytherin."

"Gryffindor! Please-if that's OK with you... Mr. Hat…"

The hat chuckled

"Of course. Good luck to you Miss Potter. I hope we will meet again…GRYFFINDOR!"

Al, James and Rose stood from their seats and cheered loudly

"We got Lily! We got Lily!" They whooped as she came and sat with her family and two of her new friends. She sat in between Scorp and Lola. Scorp squeezed her hand and smiled

"Well done Lily."

After a couple more names, it was finally "Tonks, Porona!" 's turn to be sorted. She was another Gryffindor!

After the splendid feast, the Gryffindors followed their prefect Nicholas Macmillan (Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott's child) up to the dormitories. "Girls, your dormitory is first on the left: boys you're first on the right, according to your years remember."

Lily, Lola, Porona and two other girls walked into their dormitory and squealed. It was so red! The drapes were red, the bed clothes were red, and the people in the portraits were dressed in burgundy! They each had a dressing table, with five draws. This was like…nothing Lily had ever seen before. It was gorgeous! Lily felt like she would never want to come home!

Each girl unpacked quietly, and dressed in their nightgowns, then sat on their beds.

"So this is home!" Lily breathed to the others.

"It's gorgeous," Lola agreed

"What are your names?" Porona asked

"My name's Georgia Greeves," said the tallest girl. She wore a very expensive nightgown, and spoke with a posh English accent. Everything of hers was first class. The girl in the bed next to her was exactly the opposite. Her nightgown was shabby, and worn, her books were tattered, and her robes had multi-coloured patches where they'd been sewn up many a time.

"Who are you?" Lola asked gently

"My names Jemima, Jemima Chang." Jemima spoke with a Scottish accent, and looked exactly like her mother; Cho.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome, Hogwarts, to the first Quidditch match of the season! Gryffindor-," Madam Hooch paused for a moment while cheers and whoops rattled round the stadium "-vs. Slytherin!" Distinctly LESS cheers and whoops, but some nevertheless.

"Teams, on my whistle! Three…Two…One…"

EEK! The whistle sounded, and the teams took off. The Gryffindor team had never been so good, since the famous Harry Potter had left. Scorp was seeker, James and Al were Beaters, Rose was a chaser, along with Penny Longs, and Kansas Freeman. A tall willowy girl named Divine Hopper was Keeper, and she did a very good job too! Divine was captain of the team, but was leaving this year. She was also Head Girl.

The Slytherins however, weren't that good at all, and it seemed easy to beat them. This didn't stop Lola Porona and Lily shouting their lungs out, cheering the Gryffindors on.

"Watch out Al, BLUDGER!"

"Well done Divine!"

"SCORP, IT'S OVER THERE!"

"JAMES THERE'S A BLUDGER AIMING FOR HER HEAD! GET IT!"

"Go on Peru! That's how to show them!"

"Come one Rosie!"

"Potters are our Kings!"

At the final whistle, the score was 50-490-to Gryffindor! The biggest defeat Hogwarts had seen in over 100 years!

The aftermath of the quidditch match hung over the school for a few days, but eventually died away. Soon everyone was talking about Halloween, which was only in a couple of days. Scorp told Lily how Halloween was the best celebration of the year, except perhaps Christmas. Pumpkins filled the hall, with their little lights, and magical streamers filled the air, the magic constellations on the enchanted ceiling made different shapes to do with magic and Halloween, and the bats even sang haunting songs. Even the portraits got involved. There had been reports giving many young Gryffindors nightmares; the fat lady dressed in a leotard as a cat. Lily shuddered at the thought.

Weekends went by quickly too. Liy, Lola and Porona spent Saturday mornings joined by Scorp and Albus, pruning all the magically enhanced plants that Neville (or Professor Longbottom) needed a hand with. Saturday afternoons, the Gryffindors held a wizards chess tournament. Porona was very good, as her grandfather had taught her how to play while he'd been the British Gobstones and Wizards chess champion. She told them all stories about his victories and gave amazing descriptions of all his trophies. But what Porona was most interested in were the descriptions Lily gave of Porona's nephew Teddy. She'd never met him, but was coming to the Potter's for Christmas for the first time.

Sundays were spent on homework and lazing about in front of the Gryffindor fire, or in the library researching their assignments. All in all, they all had a busy life. James and Al weren't left behind either, what with James a year before his OWLs, he had a rare free moment, and yet he never failed to turn up to Quidditch practice. Lily couldn't wait until next year, where she may be able to try out, and if she was good enough, she could get on the team! The days passed reasonably quickly, up to the 31st October.

Scorp had NOT been exaggerating! The Hall looked fantastic in orange black and silver, the house elves wore little pumpkin outfits, at which every girl in the school said "Aww! They're so cute!" Unfortunately, the rumours surrounding the Fat Lady in costume were true; Sir Cadogan was found wandering in the background of the fat Lady's painting, trying to get an eyeful. Peeves soon got rid of him! Peeves was on his best behaviour for once, cheerfully dressed in a long wizards robe. The feast was even better than it had been the first night, and everyone went to bed with full bellies. Some of the staff was even slightly tipsy-alright, Professor McGonagall got drunk-as did Hagrid, the last anyone saw of them was the two them falling over on the way down to Hagrid's hut!


	4. Feedback from home

"Hey Lily!"

Lily turned around

"Hi, Scorp, what's up?"

"You've got a letter, came with Freckle this morning."

"Thanks."

Lily and Scorp stood awkwardly for a moment, until Scorp finally said: "I should go now."

"Yeah…You've got a letter?"

Indeed, Scorp was holding an envelope, with the Malfoy stamp on the back.

"It's from Dad." He said simply

"I guessed."

Scorp nodded. "I'll leave you to it. Bye."

"Bye Scorp."

Lily couldn't understand it, when she saw or spoke to Scorp, her heart fluttered, and her legs went to jelly. She went all giggly, like Porona did when she was around Turbo Kentucky, of the fifth year Ravenclaw boys. She adored him. But Lily, Lily didn't love Scorp did she? It was impossible; he was like her big brother! He was two years older than her! And Uncle Ron would never forgive her if she dated "That piece of Muggle-born hating filth!" But what if she didn't care, what if she still wanted him, even on the threat of being disowned by her family?

Confused by her feelings, she tore open her letter, accidentally catching one of the corners. Thankfully there had been no writing on it.

Dear Lily,

What's with the lack of letters? We've had two since you started school! Never mind, I guess you're having too much fun, eh? Al says you enjoyed the Quidditch match-hopefully you'll play yourself soon! I'm really glad you and Porona are friends, don't forget she's coming for Christmas, and Lola, Neville and the rest of them will join us for Christmas dinner. If you fancy, you could invite a friend. James says you're getting friendly with Scorpius Malfoy. Uncle Ron says as long as he doesn't come for lunch with his father he doesn't mind too much. But just ignore him, he can be quite ignorant! I really hope you're not too homesick, although we're all missing you madly! Lots of love and kisses

Mum

P.S, Dad's doing very well at work and is in line for a promotion! He sends his love and will send a letter with Freckle sometime soon.

xxx

Lily smiled and sat at her desk in the dormitory. Her reply only took a few minutes, and when she walked into the common room, Scorp was pacing madly, as if he'd been waiting for her. When she walked out, he looked up

"Lily!"

Lily smiled, and carried on walking to the Owlery

"Can I join you?"

"'Course."

"I really need to talk to you!"

"Start talking then." She laughed

"We need to be somewhere private."

Lily smiled; she liked the sound of that. Maybe he was going to ask her out, but didn't want her to say no in front of everyone. She completely understood. She wouldn't want to be knocked back in front of everyone either, she'd hate it, in fact-

"Lily! I don't know how to say this but-,"

"Relax Scorp; everything will be fine, just calm down."

"No, Lily, everything won't be OK, things will never be OK-,"

"Sure they will, you just need to take deep breaths and sort things in your head-,"

"LILY WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Scorp roared finally, after listening to her babbling for too long

"I'm sorry, but I really need to talk to you."

"Just say it-,"

'Lily! It's my father's dark mark! It's burning again!"

**So guys, I'm really sorry, I've left you on a cliffhanger, which is where you'll stay for a month, I'm off on my hols to France! I hope you're enjoying the story, but I'm not sure where to go from here, so if you review with your ideas then I'll pick the best one when I get back, with a special credit to the original thinker!**

xoxoxoxox

_**BethxxSandford!**_


	5. What to do

"Sc…No way…Scorp…You've got to…we've got to…Scorp…We've got to tell my Dad!" Lily stuttered

"NO!" Scorp yelled "You can't! He'll…He'll…My Dad will die!"

"Scorp, haven't you heard the stories of what it was like for people when he was in control?!"

"My family will DIE, Lily!"

"SO WILL MINE!" she yelled "If you think you're in danger-it was my Dad who killed him! If anyone he'll kill MY family Scorp. Please just let me tell my Dad, we'll work something out-,"

"No Lily, Dad made me promise. I've broken his trust once I don't want to do it again!"

"Right, so you'd rather that your dad was in immense danger anyway, than tell the only person whose actually killed Voldemort?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME I WANT THIS TO HAPPEN!" Scorp yelled

"Scorp…that's not what I-,"

"YES IT WAS LILY! You're acting like I want this to happen! My Dad is the only person I've got left. Mum's dead, Pansy's a cow, Nana can't even look at me and Granddad always says I'm thick! Because I'm half-blood. Dad's the only one who cares now. Please Lily. I don't want to lose him."

Scorp looked at Lily with his piercing blue eyes. The expression could have been known as "puppy-dog eyes", except, Scorp wasn't faking this. The look in his eyes told Lily how frightened and upset, but also weary, and depressed Scorp was. Most of his family hates him, and now the one person who does care is in the most danger. A firm decision formed in Lily's mind.

"Then there's only one thing to do, Scorp. We've got to tell my Dad. I'm sorry-,"

"NO! Don't-tell me-you're sorry Lily! I don't-want you-pity!" Scorp spat the words between sobs

"Look I really am sorry Scorp, but I have to-,"

"Do you know what?" Scorp interrupted "I'm the sorry one. I'm sorry I ever told you, sorry I ever trusted you!"

"Don't blackmail me Scorp!" Lily's eyes flashed and for one moment she looked alarmingly like her grandmother.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"What-,"

"JUST GET LOST!" Scorp yelled

Lily stared at her best friend, shocked. "Fine." She muttered eventually

Lily left the Owlery, half-running, and sobbing at the same time. When she reached a corner she leant against the wall and slowly sank down. This couldn't be happening. Scorp hated her, but then her Dad would if she didn't tell. How could this be happening? Lily thought back

"_I cast Expelliarmus to his Avada Kedavra curse, the curses rebounded. He crumpled on the floor, and died…"_

Harry had told his children exactly how it had happened, many times. Thinking back, there was no way Lord Voldemort could be alive. Even so, she had to tell her Dad. Pulling herself together, Lily stood up and walked briskly back to the common room.

"Lily!" Lola shouted "You'll never guess! Mum's had the baby, it's a girl. She's calling it Angel! Well, Angelis Alice Longbottom!" Lily recited

"That's great Lola," but then panic washed over her "Your Dad hasn't left has he?"

"No he's leaving in an hour when his replacement gets here. Why?"

"Never mind."

Lily sped off towards Professor Longbottom's office. She had to get home, and Neville would be the only one to understand. After two minutes of non-stop running, Lily reached the office. Panting, Lily quickly knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Neville looked at Lily curiously. He was leaning over a short briefcase and was packing many of the ornaments in the room. He stood up.

"Lily? Have you heard the news, about Luna?"

"Congratulations, sir, but that's not why I'm here."

"Oh?"

"I need to go home, sir."

Neville stopped packing his items, and looked up at her.

"Why? Lola says you all love Hogwarts."

"I do sir, but I need to speak to Dad."

"Can't it wait until Christmas?"

"It's urgent."

"Can't you use the fire?"

"I need to see him personally."

Neville sighed.

"Well…there's Floo powder in the pot by the fire, you know what to do. How long will you be?"

"Two hours at most sir, thank you."

Lily grabbed a handful of the sooty substance and shouted "Potter Manor!" into the flames. Colours blurred before here eyes and made her feel quite dizzy. When she arrived at Potter Manor, the kitchen looked fit to burst.

Harry, Ginny, Teddy, Bill, Fleur, Ron and Hermione sat in the kitchen, all babysitting for the Longbottoms. On the kitchen floor playing were Hugo, Antonio, Cleopatra, Thestral and Olive. Kreacher was stood by the stove warming baby milk and wearing a frilly apron.

"Lily?" Hermione, who had been facing the fireplace, was the first to notice Lily's appearance in the Potter kitchen.

"What are you doing here honey?" Ginny asked her daughter worriedly

"I…I need to speak to Dad…" she muttered nervously

Harry stood up

"Come on, let's go into the lounge."

As Lily arrived back in the Gryffindor tower, Scorp swept past her, scowling. Her Dad had told her what they were going to do. Harry would send a letter to Draco and his parents, and tell them to stay at Potter Manor until it was sorted. They'd be safer there and so would Scorp. But that didn't help Lily's conscience one bit. She felt nothing more than a traitor.


	6. Home

"Lily!" Hugo Weasley called to his cousin, as she pulled herself out of the fireplace for the second time in two months. Hugo ran like the wind to give her the biggest and best hug he could manage. Hugo had been so excited about the Hogwarts Christmas holidays, he had been wishing them to happen for weeks. He couldn't wait for the annual snowball fights and snowman making. Hugo knew Lily wouldn't gang up on him like Rose and the boys would, because he was little, and often stumbled in the snow.

Lily had been looking forward to the holidays too, but for a different reason. It had been three weeks since Lily had seen Scorp. She could hardly bear it. Whenever she saw him, her hands went clammy and her heart would beat faster. But the heavy weight on her conscience had lifted since Scorp sent her a letter by owl two weeks ago

_Dear Lily,_

_I've been a complete idiot. You were right. I hope you can forgive me? I can't say too much in this letter because it might be intercepted. I couldn't bear it if we fell out over this. You're Mum and Dad have been so lovely towards us, thank you for telling your Dad. Like I said, you were right._

_Love, Scorp._

Lily looked at the letter as often as she could. _Love_! He said Love! Did that mean-? It couldn't have done- could it?

"Hiya Hugo." She said to her cousin. Lily turned to Ginny, and gave her a big hug

"I've missed you like mad Mum!"

Ginny chuckled "I've missed you all too! My little girl especially."

Lily smiled, blushing slightly. Her father would still be at work. Harry was Assistant head of the Auror Office at the Ministry of Magic, but he also coached the English Quidditch team, who'd won the Quidditch World Cup twice under Harry's lead.

Lily's siblings were each leaving the kitchen-they'd arrived at Potter Manor first, and were taking their bags. Lily presumed Victoire would have gone back to Shell Cottage, but the Ron and Hermione and their children would be staying until Boxing Day. The house was packed, what with every one of the bedrooms being filled by Christmas Eve. There was Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Percy and his family (his wife Penelope and son Barty), Molly and Arthur taking up the whole of the fourth floor. On the third floor there would be Charlie and Nancy, Bill and Fleur (who were arriving on Christmas Eve), Draco and Pansy, Lucius and Narcissa. The second floor would be full with; Rose, Victoire, Porona and Lily, Hugo, Scorp and Albus, James and Teddy and finally George in the single bedded room.

Porona swooshed behind Lily, arriving in the fireplace. It was great that she'd see her best friends on Christmas day, but couldn't help feeling that Porona might get in the way a tiny bit.

"Porona, I'll show you to my room, but then there's something I have to do, I'll be about twenty minutes, OK?" Porona nodded, smiling

Lily led her up a flight of stairs, passed smiling portraits of Sirius, James, Remus and Peter Pettigrew.

"That lady…Is…_Was_ she my sister?" Porona had paused at a picture opposite Teddy and James' room, of Tonks, Lupin, Tonks' Mum and Dad, and baby Teddy.

"Yeah, that was Tonks; Dad said she hated being called Nymphadora."

"That fits. I once told my Mum that I wanted to be called Tonks, but then she burst into tears, and locked herself in the bathroom for days. I always wondered why."

Porona smiled sadly. Lily decided maybe it would be best just to lead her to their room. Lily unlocked her door, and pushed hard. There was the bedroom she'd had since she was six, and James forced her to swap rooms with him. The curtains were big and velvety, their purple sequins shedding purple light all over the room. Lily's wardrobe stood under an archway, pushed out of the way to make room for four beds. Rose was already sat on the one under the window.

"How did you get in here?" Lily demanded crossly. The door had been locked

"Aha, wouldn't you like to know?" Rose said tauntingly

"Yes I would!"

"Tough Broomsticks!"

"Tell me!"

"Alright then…it was magic."

Lily stood for a moment, gob smacked

"Rose, that's illegal!"

"Whoops…"

"You just wait until your Mum finds out-,"

"Finds out what exactly?" Hermione had apparated outside the room, but the girls were arguing too loudly to hear the loud crack. As Hermione and her bump wobbled into the room, Rose's face went deathly pale.

"Find out what, Lily?"

"Ummm…" Lily glanced at Rose and at the wand in her pocket. Unfortunately, Hermione saw.

"Rose Jean Weasley! You'd better have a good explanation for this!"

Lily and Porona quickly dropped their stuff on two different beds and ran out, leaving a spluttering Rose and a fuming Hermione behind.

"I'll introduce you to Teddy! Your nephew, you haven't met have you?" Porona shook her head, it was true she hadn't met Teddy, but she was apprehensive, maybe Teddy didn't want to meet her? Lily on the other hand was desperate to find something for Porona to do, she had to find Scorp.

Lily found Teddy in the kitchen.

"Teddy?"

"Yes squirt?" Victoire was sitting on Teddy's knee, kissing him, but Lily chose to ignore this

"I've got someone for you to meet…"

"Who?"

Lily took a deep breath

"Your aunty."

Teddy shook Victoire of his lap and stood up.

"How did you…?"

"She's my best friend. Her name's Porona. She was your Mum's half-sister. She's got no family left."

Teddy folded his arms, frowning in a thoughtful manner.

"Come in…" He spoke softly

Shyly, Porona came into the kitchen. She was biting her lip, something Lily had never seen her do before

"Porona…this is Teddy…Teddy…Porona…"

Teddy was mouthing, but words didn't seem to be coming out

"We'll leave you to it." Victoire murmured, before leading Lily out of the kitchen

Finally Lily had her moment. Shrugging off Victoire, she raced up the stairs, tripping every other step. She walked past her room (the shouts had got slightly less in volume, but Rose was obviously in trouble

"What on earth were you thinking Rose? If the ministry ever found out, you'd have to go to a hearing. Uncle Harry told you about the hearing he went to!"

"Mum I was just-,"

"Thinking about yourself! Honestly, you were playing a joke on your poor cousin!"

"Mum it wasn't going to hurt-,"

"You need to learn some manners young lady!"

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Well you can clean that room and the boys' rooms all holiday-every day!"

"But Mum!"

"NO ARGUING ROSE!"

Lily could hear the muffled argument two doors away outside Scorp and Al's room. Lily knocked timidly.

"Come in…"

Lily was glad to find there was only Scorp in the room. She smiled at him.

"Firstly, I just want to say how sorry I am, Lily. I was an idiot, you were right."

Lily smiled at him "It's ok-,"

"No Lily, it's not, I should never have treated you that way. I feel ashamed."

"Don't-,"

"Just hear me out? I've missed you like mad, these past three weeks, you're like my little sister, and I couldn't bear it if you were mad at me forever. I don't deserve you to forgive me straight away, but I need a proper way of saying thank you." When Lily didn't reply he said "It's OK, I'm done now."

Lily took a deep breath, and put her arms around Scorp "Of course you're forgiven." She whispered in his ear.


	7. Christmas joy

**Note: This chapter is for Skylar, I needed a bit of encouragement in updating cause I've been snowed under with coursework, sorry it's been so long folks :s **

"Wake _up_, Rose!" Lily, and Victoire had woken Porona up two minutes previously, without the fight all three of them were having with Rose.

"Hey what's all the commotion about? You'll wake everyone up!" James and Teddy had walked into the girls' room, after hearing grunts and shouts (trying to pull Rose out of bed).

"Merry Christmas Sweetheart." Teddy hugged Victoire and gave her a short, tender kiss on the lips. Victoire smiled.

"Oh, get a room will you?" James jeered, still pulling at Rose's left ankle "But before you do, we could do with some help!"

Ten minutes later, they all excitedly (sleepily for Rose) tip toed down the stairs so as not to make any more noise. Scorp, Al, and Hugo were waiting for them, with the stockings dealt out **(wizards do have Father Christmas, because in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Ron says "I've seen what Muggles count as gnomes, they look like fat little Father Christmases."). **Lily sat down, cross-legged in the pyjamas on the edge of the rug and the stone floor. Teddy (being the only one legally allowed to use his wand) lit the candles. Everyone began ripping open their presents. Lily found, an ink pot, a wooden bracelet, a pad of parchment, and a box of Bertie Bott's every Flavour Beans. Percy, walked into the room, holding Barty, his two year old son "Morning all, Lily, could you look after Barty? Only, Penelope and I wanted some time to ourselves this morning. Only for a little while, I'll feed him and everything-,"

"You go back to bed Uncle Perce, we'll take care of Barty."

Percy murmured words of appreciation, and trudged back up the stairs.

"Li-eey!"

By nine o clock, everybody was downstairs. George had brought his girlfriend Verity too, so the house was jam-packed. The moment Verity and George came downstairs, everyone began to unwrap their presents madly. Kreacher in the corner, sobbed as he opened his three presents, a photo frame from Ron and Hermione, a box of chocolates from the Malfoys and a chair for his den from Harry and Ginny. Lily was over the moon with her presents.

There was a magic mirror that gave opinions on every outfit, and how her hair and make up looked ("So you don't have to ask us!" laughed Al and James), a pair of earrings fitted with extendable ears from George and Verity, "How to be the perfect first-year" by Percy Weasley, from Percy and Barty and Penelope, A miniature model of a dragon, that needed feeding, and it's cage cleaning, from Charlie and Nancy, a box of chocolate cauldrons from the Malfoys, a lily necklace from Scorp, a magical set of straighteners from Bill, Fleur and Victoire, a magical make-up set from Arthur and Molly, colour changing nail varnish from Lola it changed according to your mood (Lily found it changing to a deep pink whenever she spoke to Scorp, she rather hope he hadn't noticed), and a quill and parchment set, with professional style coloured nibs too. Although she was thrilled with her presents, she couldn't help noticing Teddy hadn't given anything to anyone. Victoire was looking extremely pouty at this as she'd spent all her pocket money on the new Saturn shooter broomstick, which had cost more than Harry's Firebolt ever did. And yet Teddy had given her nothing…

It wasn't until lunch (and oh what a wonderful Christmas dinner it was! Kreacher, Ginny and Molly had spent the previous day preparing stuffings and vegetables and little sausages wrapped in bacon. The table was displayed amazingly, with a name card in front of every seat, every chair draped in tinsel, and mistletoe hanging above many set of chairs, even Scorp and Lily's. Lily wondered who'd told on her. The turkey was rich and filling, crisp and mouth-watering to look at!), that Teddy stood up and made his speech.

"Christmas, is a time of giving-but some of you-," Teddy looked at Victoire "-may have noticed that I haven't given anything. So here we go!

"For Rosie! An "A-Z of every famous with or wizard ever!" You'll find your Dad in there! And your Mum…" Teddy passed over the first gift "For James…" Teddy's voice droned out as Lily got caught up in the present giving, what would be hers? The answer came third from last

"For my precious sort-of sister Lily, a Beetlechamps scarf, from the new range!" Lily was thrilled! Beetlechamps were her favourite designers, and she'd been eyeing up the very same scarf for weeks!

"For Rona, my aunty…" Teddy passed her a little square box. Porona unwrapped the box and carefully opened it. Her eyes lit up

"It's the key to my new flat. I thought you'd rather stay there than the orphanage in the holidays?"

Porona didn't say anything, but stood up quickly, and ran the length of the table to Teddy and flung her arms round him. Everyone awed.

"Finally for Victoire!" Teddy drew out another small square box, and instead of handing it over straight away, Teddy got down on one knee in front of Victoire "I loe you Vix, with all my heart, and I want to make that official…Marry me?"

Victoire looked at her Dad, who nodded, and at the diamond ring in the box "Yes." She breathed and like Rona flung her arms round Teddy's neck.


	8. Christmas afternoon

**Thanks everyone for reviewing, is it possible I could have a few more reviews though please, I love the fact people make me their favourite author and story and stuff, but I'd like a few more reviews please?**

**Disclaimer: OK, I DON'T OWN Lily, James, Al, Scorp and the crew, but I own their personalities in this story, along with most of the magical names.**

Christmas afternoon passed quickly, until about six o clock that evening. Victoire quickly ran out of the room, and Lily and Rona, and Rose could hear her being violently sick from their room. Apparently Fleur could hear as well, as she ran to check her daughter was OK. After sliding down the stairs into the living room, They could still hear the shout of "'OW COULD YOU BE SO STUPEED?"

"MUM! ME AND TEDDY ARE HAVING THIS BABY WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

Teddy glanced at Bill, who shot him an angry look and beckoned him out of the room. Two minutes later, there was a loud bellow from Bill

"WHEN YOU ASKED ME FOR MY PERMISSION YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SHE WAS PREGNANT!"

Everyone in the lounge (Kreacher, Pansy, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Narcissa, Scorp, Al, James, Charlie, Nancy, Rona, Lily, Neville, Lola, Xenon, Fred, Thestral, Antonio, Cleo, Olive and Angel) looked around awkwardly thinking of something to say. After a long pause, Narcissa Malfoy finally said "Wonderful stuffing, how did you make it?"

Ginny, Molly and Hermione leapt up immediately

"It was easy-we'll show you Narcissa." Ginny replied immediately.

The three of them left the room as quickly as possible. Harry sighed, and thought he should go and do his responsible godfather bit, and followed them, waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Bill's shouting to cease. Before it did, Lucius Malfoy walked outside, clearly wanting to speak to Harry.

"Mr Potter, I'd just like to say…well…Merry Christmas. These…are for you and your family. A token of our appreciation." Lucius was holding a neatly wrapped parcel. Harry took it and unwrapped it. It was a box of chocolate cauldrons.

"Thank you." Harry said stiffly

"Mr Potter, I don't…I don't want any more stiffness between us."

"We're never going to be best friends Lucius." Harry sighed

"Why not?"

"It might have had something to do with the many attempts to kill me!"

"But Mr Potter-,"

"No Mr Malfoy!"

"Please! For those attempts on your life, I'm very, very, sorry, I believed at the time, it was right, and I was wrong, but I'm so sorry. I'll forever be in your debt."

"Stop groveling."

"Mr Potter, surely for the sake of the children we should be civil-,"

"The children know everything you've ever done to me."

"But Mr Potter, you've invited us to stay in your house- surely you must like us to want to protect us-,"

"I have no liking whatsoever toward you Lucius! You are not here out of warmth, friendship and all that other rubbish; you're here because I need to know as soon as anything happens! If none of this were happening I would never let you ion my house!"

"FINE!" Lucius bellowed

"NO IT'S NOT FINE, I'M TRYING TO KEEP MY FAMILY SAFE!"

"MR POTTER-,"

"WILL YOU JUST BE QU-,"

"NO! YOU WANT THE TRUTH; YOU'LL GET THE TRUTH MR POTTER. WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO BRUTAL HONESTY, EH?"

"SHUT UP!"

During their argument, the two men hadn't noticed two teenagers and a 36 year old enter the hallway.

Draco Malfoy stood behind Lily, alongside Scorp, who'd bravely shouted at her Dad.

"Be quiet Lily." Harry said sharply "Go back into the living room."

"No."

"Lily, I'm warning you…"

'She's right Harry." Draco said

"Shut up boy, what do you know about this?" Lucius snarled at his son

"No Dad!"

"Boy-,"

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Scorp yelled "Why are you fighting at Christmas?"

"Don't be so naïve boy!" Lucius spat at his grandson. Scorp backed away, clearly hurt

"Leave him alone!" Draco snapped back "He's right! You're ruining everyone's Christmas!"

"Oh get a grip!"

"Harry and his family have been so kind, and all you can do is argue with him?"

"Well it won't be for much longer." Lucius sniffed "Pack your bags boys, we're leaving."

"What?" Scorp was clearly shocked

"Scorp's not going anywhere father, and neither am I." Lucius stared.

"That is, if it's OK with you Harry?" Draco asked cautiously

"Of course it is. Lucius, I'm warning you; don't leave."

"My wife and I know where we're not wanted. We're leaving. Narcissa? Come along, we're leaving-,"

"AAH!" There was a scream and a whimper from the kitchen. Lucius, Harry and Scorp raced into the kitchen, followed by Ron, Neville and Luna, all of whom leaving the teenagers to run after them.

What they saw was not pretty. Hermione was being held up by Ginny, clutching her belly. There was a pool of water underneath where Hermione stood. Her waters had broken.

"Ron, get here NOW!" Hermione yelled through gritted teeth. Apparently she was going through a contraction.

"Oh, bloody hell, what are we going to do?" Ron whimpered nervously.

"Apparate you !" Hermione yelled.

With a crack, Ron disappeared, and with another reappeared in the kitchen cluthing a large bag which had been prepacked for the day Hermione went into labour.

"WELL TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL THEN!" Hermione screamed. It was surprising the house didn't shake. Ron gripped Hermione and the bag, and with another crack they both disappeared.

It seemed Hermione was as techty as she had been the first time she'd had babies.


	9. News and back to Hogwarts we go

A/N I'm sooooooo sorry guys, I just haven't gotten round to updating  please don't flame/hate me for it

"TWINS!" Ron had yelled at eight o clock on Boxing Day morning. He'd apparated into Potter Manor and found Ginny and Harry holding hands over their coffee. No-one else had been up before hand. Ron had changed that

"Congratulations!" Harry leapt up and shook his best mate's hand. Ginny gave Ron a small kiss on the cheek, and then everyone began hurtling down the stairs (all except Draco, Pansy, Narcissa and Lucius, who true to Lucius' word had left the previous night).

Once everyone was gathered round the breakfast table, Ron gave more details.

"Twin girls, Jean and Molly, both 6lbs and 5 ozs."

"Who do they look like?" Lily asked her Uncle

"Well, they've got your Aunty Hermy's brown hair, but it's straight like mine. They've got freckles too. I hope they get my brown eyes though-but of course we can't tell yet."

Everyone Awwed at the thought of little straight haired identical Hermiones. She was beautiful, so twins would be gorgeous.

After fighting his way out of the milling crowd of family and friends, Ron made his way over to where Teddy, Neville, Luna, Victoire, Fleur and Nancy were standing with Ginny and Harry.

"Teddy, Victoire and Nancy, would you do me and Hermione the honour of being Molly's godparents? And Neville, Luna and Fleur, will you be Jean's?"

"Of course!" was the multiple cry. Harry and Ginny weren't the slightest bit jealous, they were already Rose's godparents, Ron and Hermione were James'.

That had been three weeks ago, and Lily, Scorp, James, Albus, Rose, Porona, Victoire and the Longbottoms were back at Hogwarts. They'd seen Jean and Molly, who had developed Ron's brown eyes. They were absolutely adorable. Unfortunately, Scorp had other things on his mind than adorable twin girls. He'd disappeared upstairs on the night Hermione brought the girls home from the hospital. Lily had read the letter that had been dropped on the bottom of the stairs

"_Scorpius,_

_I'm afraid that t__his letter carries bad news. You are no longer safe. Your grandfather has disappeared. Harry is aware and has advised Professor Longbottom to make extra security precautions at Hogwarts. You can stay with Harry at the holidays, but you must NOT try to find me, Pansy, your grandfather or your nana. Keep safe; try not to worry too much._

_All my love_

_Dad" _

There was a scrawled kiss at the bottom of the letter, which had been overlapped by a tear smudge. Lily couldn't tell if it was Scorp's or Draco's tear, but Scorp was definitely heartbroken. She'd found him in Al's room the night before they all arrived back at Hogwarts, looking at old photos of his Mum and his Dad. Lily had seen Teddy doing the same thing once a year on the anniversary of Remus and Tonks' deaths. She'd gone to find Teddy, who'd been happy to help. Teddy and Draco sat in Al's room for over three hours, just talking, never raising their voices above a drone that could only just be heard from Lily's side of the door (she'd wanted to know what they were talking about!), but at seven o clock that evening, they both came out, with slightly watery smiles on both their faces.

Harry meanwhile was working overtime at the ministry, having notified the Minister for Magic (Dean Thomas) of the disappearance of Lucius Malfoy. Ginny had seen the stress etched into his face more and more each day. She herself was scared, she'd lost Fred thanks to Lord Voldemort, but if she lost Harry or one of her children; she didn't think she could survive.

Every night when Harry came home, Ginny would prepare their dinner with some help from Kreacher, and sit by the fire cuddled up to the man she loved. She couldn't think how they had only got together in the sixth year, when they were so in love. She couldn't lose her world. She'd rather fight to the death than bury one of her children.

"Hey! Did you have a good holiday?" Jemima asked Lily and Rona when they arrived back at the dorm late Saturday evening

"It was great!" Rona beamed "I met my nephew!"

"Did you get good Christmas presents?" Georgia asked the pair

"I get to move in with my nephew! How's that for a good present? I don't have to go back to the stinking orphanage with all the snotty seven year olds!"

The girls all laughed. Then Lily said

"I got a new quill from Mum and Dad, a gorgeous necklace from Scorp Malfoy, and a pet Dragon from my Uncle Charlie."

"A pet DRAGON?"

"Well it doesn't grow full size. He's called Hobby. You have to feed him and everything, fortunately Professor McGonagall said it would be OK to bring him to school. What about you three?"

"I got a new cat." Lola said proudly, holding out Jonah, her tabby.

"I got loads of things." Georgia boasted "Mummy and Daddy gave me the best Christmas EVER, I had a twelve foot Christmas tree in my bedroom, a new computer-," At the puzzled look on all the girls' faces she said "It's Muggle technology. They gave me loads of other things too! A new nightie, a new dressing gown, heeled slipped, new bed clothes, a silk handkerchief, "How to be the Perfect First Year" by Percy Weasley- I mean, imagine, two Muggles wandering round Diagon Alley just to find a book for me!"

Lily knew for a fact that Mr and Mrs. Greeves had phoned Harry a week before Christmas, asking for a book for their daughter, but Lily didn't want to stop Georgia's dreams…

"What about you Jemima?" Rona asked

Jemima shrank away, and fumbled in her drawer. When she eventually emerged, she said-"These." Jemima was holding out a battered looking box. When Rona gently took it from Jemima and opened it, the girls saw two beautiful gold earrings, with a black stone in the bottom. They were gorgeous, and looked expensive

"Wow…" The girls looked in awe

"What's the stone, it looks beautiful?" Georgia asked Jemima

"Granite."

"Granite?" Georgia asked, puzzled

"And that's not gold. It's iron wrapped in gold foil. Mum couldn't afford anything better. Not now Dad left her." Jemima looked away, ashamed.

"Hey! Don't get upset. They're beautiful earrings. No-one would ever know if you didn't tell them…" Lola comforted Jemima, putting her arm around her shoulder.

"Come on girls, we need sleep. We've got school on Monday." Rona sighed.

They each fumbled in their drawers to find their pyjamas (or in Georgia's case, silk nightie) and settled down in their comfy four-poster beds.

_Aww, _Lily thought as she nestled into her duvet, _I've missed you Hogwarts._


	10. Weasley's Wizard Potter

A/N sorry need to edit a review of my own story, Hugo is 2 years younger than Lily

"Charms, Potions, Defence against the Dark arts AND Transfiguration homework? It's the first day back!" Lily groaned

"Yeah, but at least Peeves didn't throw ink bombs on top of you!" Lola sighed

Two minutes earlier, Peeves had indeed dropped three ink bombs continuously over Lola Longbottom's head. Filch had punished him severely…

Rona sighed too

"What's up with you?" Lily asked curiously

"I miss Teddy." She shrugged

"Aww Rona!" Lily pulled her friend into a hug

"I've never had a family before."

"Lucky you." Lola murmured

Lily stared at Lola incredoulously

"How insensitive can you be?"

Lola gasped "I-I didn't mean- I just meant- I have 7 siblings. I get absolutely no peace."

"It's still insensitive Lola!"

"It's OK Lily. But in a way, as much as I love Hogwarts, I'd quite like to go back home. I just miss Teddy…and Victoire…EURGH!"

"What?" Lily jumped backwards, Rona had shrieked down Lily's ear

"I'M OLD!"

"Rona, you're twelve!"

Calming slightly, she breathed in, and spat "I'm going to be a great-aunt."

Lola and Lily couldn't help themselves, they burst out laughing

"It's not funny! Great-Aunts are the people who smell of wee and give out sweeties wrapped in fluff! The other kids at the home had them!"

Lola and Lily laughed again, then, realizing the seriousness of the matter, they stopped.

"Rona, you don't really want to go home do you?" Lily asked. She'd come to be best friends with Rona, and if she had to choose, she'd choose Rona over Lola. Lola could be quite dreamy at times, and it got a little annoying occasionally.

Rona sighed

"I don't think so. I'll give it a while anyway. It's not long until Easter." Rona smiled re-assuringly at her two best friends and linked with them as the walked through the portrait hole, muttering "Godric Gryffindor's holy sword."

The common room was full of bright hustle and bustle, with cheers from a crowd surrounding one person, James Potter.

"What's going on?" Lily asked a third year curiously

"I dunno, I got here two minutes ago, and no-one's got a clue."

"Roll up, roll up, queue up ready for the 7 pm show. You'll wish you'd been there if you don't!" James called to the on looking crowd.

"Ah, Lily! Come up here!" James called to his little sister, beckoning her towards the stage. She did as she was told then pulled him over

"James, what in the name of Dumbledore are you doing?!"

"Just rela-,"

"No James I won't relax! What are you trying to get me to do?"

James opened the little briefcase he was holding. Inside it was a thousand items from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"James! You stole-,"

"Don't be stupid!" James hissed "It was my Christmas present from Uncle George. He's letting me get a holiday job in the business!"

"What?"

"Yeah, and he said I could start by selling some of these. Top secret of course, Nan might not be too happy at me following the "George route"."

Lily sighed; it didn't look as if she had much choice.

"Alright, but if we get caught I'll tell mum exactly what's going on."

James winked

"OK, but it's not gonna happen sis. Just make sure Al doesn't turn up, he's the little dobber. Anyone would think he was Uncle Percy's son!"

Lily smiled. "So what time are we starting?" she asked, looking at the massive crowd. The only person in the common room who didn't seem interested was Rosie Weasley. She was sat by the fire with a piece of parchment and a quill, writing occasionally. Lily had an unpleasant feeling she was writing to Aunty Hermione.

"May as well start now." James shrugged. "Here goes nothing…Come on folks, we'll start now if you don't mind."

James reached into the little briefcase and pulled out an orange capsule.

"Now then fellow Gryffindors, this is a Treacle Tricker. There are three side effects possible; each designed to get you out of lessons, with a surprised look on your face." James put the pastille in his mouth, swallowed, and two seconds later his arm was pointing the wrong way

"Bloody hell…" James grimaced "Broken arm. Not the most comfortable of effects, but still fixable. As soon as you're in the corridor-Lily pass the purple flask-Have a quick swig and it's fixed." James did as he'd instructed and his arm was back to normal again. Massaging his elbow, he said "There are ten possibilities, swollen feet, broken arm, broken wrist, broken rib, bleeding knee, swollen neck, tonsillitis, breathing difficulties, throbbing headache and jelly legs."

Reaching back in the briefcase, he added "They're all part of the new Skiving Snackboxes…Ah! This little beauty, designed to turn you invisible for any short period of time you require. They can manage up to six hours. I'll take enough dosage for ten seconds."

James once again pulled out a capsule. He broke off a tiny amount, and popped it into his mouth. Sure enough he disappeared! There were small screams from younger students, including Rona. Lola however just looked amused, as did Scorp, but Rosie looked disgusted.

The evening continued in the same manner, as James showed his companions Growth Gads, Juicy Jacks, Pollen Powder, Hungry Harts and finally Fred Formulae. George had spent years working on something to commemorate his brother. It had to be something fantastic, something that did him justice, and something people would always say "Fred Weasley, he was a genius."

The liquid looked like Firewhisky in colour, and butterbeer in texture. It tasted great, like a mix of Fred's favourite chocolate pudding and George's favourite orange cheesecake. Then the drinker had to think of anything they'd like to change into, concentrating really hard on that thing for five seconds, and for the next 24 hours, or until they drank the antidote, they were that thing. James demonstrated, thinking of a chicken. Five seconds later, he was clucking, and even managed to produce an egg. Lily dropped some antidote into his beak and he was back.

"Scrambled or fried?" he asked cheerfully to the laughing crowd.


	11. Mystery half solved?

A/N- sorry guys, I've been bogged down with science revision (I did my test on Thurs and I've got loads of little ones in class to do now) so I haven't got round to FanFics, I sort of banned myself from the internet so I could focus. Just a short chapter, hope you enjoy 

It all went wrong after Charms on the first Thursday back. Naturally, as the brightest girl in the class, Jemima had learnt the levitation spell, and had helped Rona try and grasp it (Charms wasn't her strong point). Grace Van Dousse, the bitch of the Slytherin first-years had been laughing at Rona with her friends Julie Parker and Ruby Freer. They'd cackled like witches, as Rona got more and more embarrassed at her mistakes. On her final flustered attempt, Rona dropped her wand, and set fire to the hem of her robes. That was the last straw; Grace howled with laughter, the tears were streaming down her cheeks. Even Lola spluttered. When Lily scowled at her she muttered

"Well it was a bit funny." Looking away

Rona took a deep breath and Jemima cleared up the mess Rona had made.

"Come on Rona, Sir said when we're finished to carry on practicing the full body bind spell. Remember?"

"Um…yeah…which one was that again?"

"Locomotor mortis." Jemima smiled reassuringly at Rona. Rona managed a small smile back. She took another deep breath and whispered "Locomotor mortis." Pointing her wand at the rat in the cage on the bench. It disappeared in an explosion of flames.

"AH!" Rona screamed. Everyone around had jumped as smoke went everywhere. Grace, Julie, Ruby and Lola laughed harder than they had before. Rona ran from the room crying (it could have just been smoke in her eyes but Lily doubted it), and Lily scowled at Lola.

"Oh come on Lily, don't wrap her in cotton wool!"

"I'm not, she made a mistake, and you took their side instead of hers!" Lily pointed at Grace and her gang viciously

"Ahh…wittle Lily has to fix the mess her fwend made. What would Daddy say?" Van Dousse smirked through her mock baby voice.

Lily scoffed and stormed off, her auburn ponytail swinging violently.

"Lily!" Lola called, but Lily ignored her

"Come on Longbottom, hang out with us." Van Dousse laughed coldly

At dinner, Lola sat at one end of the long Gryffindor table, with some fourth years (mainly the Herbology geeks) and Lily, Rona and Jemima sat at the other, with the Potters, Scorp and Rose.

At Potter Manor, Ginny was lying in bed reading her book. It was midnight, and Harry had only just come up. He'd been working overtime since the Malfoys went missing.

"I just don't see where they could be!" Harry muttered frustrated as he took of his work shirt.

"No honey." Ginny answered, not taking her eyes from the page.

"I've searched everywhere related to Voldemort, like the cave that Dumbledore took me to, the night he…the room of requirement, Borgin and Burkes, this is as bad as looking for Horcruxes all over again."

"Honey, you're getting too stressed." Ginny said getting out of the covers, and pulling Harry towards the bed.

Harry pushed her away

"Not now, I'm not in the mood."

Ginny got back under the covers and pulled her book from the bedside table, and turned a page violently. Harry thought it best not to say anything else. His relationship with Ginny hadn't been great recently. He turned out his bedside light; leaving Ginny's to light up the room, and pulled his half of the covers round his ears.

"Night Ginny."

"Evening Potter."

A woman with black hair sat in a leather desk chair, her legs curled up underneath her. She was wearing a short silky black dress, which showed a lot of leg, and a lot of cleavage. Her hair fell over her chest, and her glossed lips were pouted. Behind her were three hostages, tied together with ropes, binding them back to back. Narcissa Malfoy was facing Harry directly, Draco sat next to his mother, his normally pale blond hair greasy and dark, and Pansy was the other side of him. Her face was filthy, and had paler tracks where the tears had streamed down her face.

"Potter, eyes on me, please…" The voice of the woman wasn't harsh, nor seductive, but soft, and made Harry want to know more about her.

"That's better." She tilted her head.

"I hope this has satisfied your curiosity Potter, until next time." She blew him a kiss. Something inside Harry…giggled

Harry sat bolt upright, drenched in a cold sweat. Had he been fantasizing? Were he and Ginny falling apart? Or had he simply found out where the Malfoys were?


	12. True Identity

A/N Skylar was the one who got me motivated again, so it's thanks to her this chapter is happening. Skylar-PLEASE get a fanfiction account, the email you sent me about your new story about Lily the girl who lived was fantastic and I'd like to be able to PM you. Anyway, here it is…

Harry was in a real dilemma. He'd had a dream about a sexy woman in a silky dress, showing a lot of leg and a lot of cleavage. The Malfoys were in the background. What could he do? He couldn't tell Ginny; she'd want to know why he was having dreams of half naked women. He could tell the ministry, if he skipped the bit about the woman, but what if she was a key part in all of this?

"Lily? Lily wake up!" Rona was tugging at Lily's duvet

"Wuzzup?" she groaned

"Technically the sky." Jemima laughed

"It's quarter to nine, you missed breakfast and we've got double Herbology!" Rona shouted at her best friend

"How did it get that late?" Lily couldn't understand how she'd overslept

"Lola normally wake-," Lily stopped. Of course. Lola normally woke Lily up, but since the big fall out, Lola and Lily hadn't been talking. Why would she want to wake her up?

Grumpily (and sleepily) Lily got out of bed and pulled her robes on. Her stomach grumbled. "Shut up," she muttered to it "you're not eating for another three hours, and if you want someone to blame, blame Lola!"

It was very easy to blame Lola for a lot of things. Like, the dropping her Venomous Tentacula in Herbology. Lola had been there, and laughed with Ruby and her gang. Lily split her bag on the way to potions, Lola had been there, and maybe Lola was just being a bitch?

Either way, it didn't seem like everything would just blow over in a couple of days. Lily had to get used to the fact she may have lost one of her best friends…

Two weeks later, there was no change, except the flicker of hope that had previously been inside Lily had been extinguished by the downpour of the venom being spat at Lily, Rona and Jemima by the Slytherins and (unenthusiastically) Lola. Enough was enough. After one particularly boring week, Lily pulled Lola over in the common room.

"I'm sick of this!" Lily cried

Lola shrugged

"What's that supposed to mean Lola?" Lily asked uncertainly

"What do you want me to do about it?" Lola replied cockily

Lily felt like Lola had punched her in the stomach, she was winded.

"Who are you?!" Lily asked indignantly

"I'm still Lola, Lily, but who are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Lola paused for a moment, breathing heavily

"You keep acting like you're it, just because you're friends with Scorp, because he's in the third year!"

"What has Scorp got to do with this? I was talking about what happened with Rona in the dungeons!" Lily was yelling now. Unfortunately she wasn't aware of the rest of the common room falling quiet. Neither, it seemed, was Lola.

"I laughed because I thought it was kind of funny! I'm sorry if everyone else has a sense of humour failure!"

"Humour? Humour?! You thought that our friend getting something wrong was funny?!"

"Yes I did!"

Lily turned away, hardly believing what Lola had said. Then from nowhere, Lily slapped Lola hard on the cheek. There was an intake of breath that echoed around the common room, closely followed by Lola screaming and lunging at Lily's hair. Lily followed suit and soon the girls were screaming and rolling on the floor, trying to cause as much injury to each other as possible. After a few minutes, several "OW!"s and many bruises, Rona managed to drag Lola off Lily, and Al and Scorp together had pulled Lily away. Both looking a mess, they stormed off in opposite directions, Lola out of the portrait hole, and Lily up to the dormitory. However good Lily's intentions had been, she had certainly lost her best friend for good.

It was nine-o-clock, and Ginny had just finished cooking Harry a romantic dinner. There were candles on the table, petals strewn romantically around the room, and beaded love heart strings hanging round the walls.

"Harry, dinner's ready." She called, leaning against the wall

Harry walked into the dining room, to see Ginny wearing a very short black dress, which showed off her amazing figure, and left nothing to the imagination. Her auburn hair bounced around her shoulders. She sat down and began to eat flirtily, winking at Harry every now and again. Harry just didn't notice. After fifteen minutes of silence, Ginny said

"Harry what's wrong? You tossed and turned all night."

"Erm…" this was exactly what Harry had been dreading "Just a nightmare love that's all. Didn't sleep much."

This seemed to satisfy Ginny, as she came and sat on Harry's lap, pushing his spaghetti bolognaise across the table

"Hey I was eating that!" Harry muffled through his mouthful.

Ginny giggled and kissed Harry's nose. Then his cheeks, and (when he'd finished his mouthful) his lips. She began to unbutton his shirt, still kissing him. Harry pushed her off his lap and got up, sighing.

"I think I need an early night." Harry muttered

Ginny giggled again

"Just what I was thinking!"

"No Gin, I mean sleep."

As Harry walked up the big staircase alone, Ginny began to cry.

On his own in the bedroom, Harry couldn't hide it. His scar was banging again. He'd forgotten how much it used to hurt, and it felt like his head would split in two. Collapsing on the bed, Harry fell into unconsciousness.

"Harry…over here Harry…" It was the woman again, the one from the previous night's dream. "Don't worry, I'm not going to flirt anymore, I just want to show you something." She waved her wand, and then she was gone. It was like a video had been turned on in his head.

"Bella, I need your help…" Voldemort breathed as he kissed her neck delicately. "You must help me Bella, but no-one must know of our plans…"

"Anything master, anything!" Bellatrix Lestrange was ecstatic

"I need an heir…"

Now the scene changed in a whirl of colour. The room was red, with petals and every sign of romance thinkable. Bellatrix Lestrange lay on an enormous bed, in a slinky red laced negligee (that didn't flatter her thighs). The smallest flash of fear overcame her face, as the door opened and shut.

There was a high cruel laugh

"Oh dearest Bella…Surely you didn't think…?..Magic will do the deed!" Lord Voldemort came across to her, and waved his wand, pointing at himself, and then Bellatrix. After muttering an unknown incantation, Lord Voldemort said "When you are ready, let me know." And left the room. Bellatrix couldn't understand. When she was ready? What did that mean? But suddenly, she let out an uncontrollable gasp on pain, and her stomach was three times its normal size. Of course, she thought, the pregnancy spell. Water trickled down her legs as she cried in agony. Was this labour? She thought. Should I let him know? Or is it too early? Suddenly, she felt like her insides were exploding "AAHHHH!" She howled in pain. Taking a deep breath in, and praying the pain would subside soon, Bellatrix plunged her finger to the ugly black mark on her forearm.

The next scene showed Bellatrix, presumably a few hours later, drenched in sweat, and Lord Voldemort holding a sleeping baby girl in his arms.

"Bellatrix…The boy knows of all my plans." Voldemort got straight to the point

"But…my Lord…you said..."

"I know what I said, but I am unsure if I shall leave this battle victorious. I hope you have made arrangements?"

"A-arrangements, my Lord?"

"For the girl."

"B-B-But you said no-one was to know of our plans!"

"She needs to be taken care of."

Bellatrix thought for a moment

"My ex-husband."

Lord Voldemort's nostrils flared

"That traitor! Never!"

"My Lord, he is our only option."

"The Dark Lord thought for a moment." Finally he said "Then so it shall be. Alexis Riddle will be schooled and cared for by him. She will never set foot in Hogwarts. And eventually, when she's 18 years of age, she shall bring the name back. The name Lady Riddle, which will strike a pang of fear through even Harry Potter's heart."


	13. Fear

A/N-I'm sorry I haven't written more often folks, I've just had WAY too much coursework and homework. I hate year ten! On a better note, I had my science 30 test marks back. A in chemistry (which I suck at) and Bs in Physics and Biology.

"Harry Potter has today issued a warning to the entire wizarding world. "There are clues which may lead us to believe that Lord Voldemort had a daughter. If anybody has more information it is vital that they contact the Ministry immediately.""

Lily and her dorm (except Lola) switched off the radio, their faces pale.

Scorp was waiting for Lily in the common room when she emerged from their dorm with her friends.

"Lily!" he called

Lily jumped, she hadn't seen him. "Hi, Scorp." She spoke quietly, the fear in her voice apparent. It scared Scorp.

"Come here." Scorp held his arms out to Lily and pulled her close. He too was scared, especially with his family being missing, but he knew there was nothing he could do. He just had to keep praying.

Lily began to sob into Scorp's robes.

"What if my Dad gets hurt?" she moaned

Ginny Weasley sat in the kitchen of Potter manor, her best friend Luna Lovegood holding her hand. The tears were falling thick and fast down Ginny's cheeks, and her normally bright auburn hair fell lankly and dully on her shoulders. She couldn't contain it any longer. Her whole family were in danger. Her husband, the man she's loved for twenty-five years was in more danger than ever, because this time, they had no clue as to whereabouts. Harry had never met _her_ before. Ginny always referred to Lady Voldemort as her. She wasn't about to use titles on the most dangerous woman on the planet (except possibly the Minister for Magic's wife, her soufflé's were appalling and most probably inedible).

"Luna what am I going to do?" Ginny sobbed

"The same as the rest of us." Luna replied "You're going to stay strong, and hope for the best. It's the only thing we can do."

"I'm so scared." Lily whispered, her eyes bright with tears

"Me too, but we've got to stay str-,"

"I'm pregnant." Ginny interrupted.

Luna said nothing for a moment, as she could see the worried look on Ginny's face

"Congratulations!" Luna got up and hugged her friend "How far gone are you?"

"Four months." Ginny said miserably

"What's the problem then?" Luna sighed

"I haven't told Harry or the children yet." She muttered

"Why?"

"Harry's too busy, and the children are too scared. There's just too much going on right now. I'll tell them-,"

"-when you're in labour?" Luna asked "You've got to tell them soon Ginny. At least then you've all got some hope, and something to look forward to!"

"But it's too har-,"

"Nothing good is ever easy Ginny." Luna finished simply

After the revelations on the wizarding radio that morning, everyone had been downhearted. There'd been less laughing in the corridor, less joking at break, and less eating at dinner. Nobody was really in the mood. Although no-one in the school had been alive at the time, everyone had heard the stories of the terrible things Lord Voldemort had done. Lily knew about Lola's grandparents Alice and Frank, she'd even been to see them before. It was a terrifying sight, and must have been even worse for Lola. Two people, better off dead than what happened to them. They'd sat in their beds staring into nothingness. It was worse than anything Lily had seen before.

But something happened later that night to perk the students up. Swarms of students gathered round the Gryffindor common room notice board, reading a piece of parchment with a quill attached. It read:

"Hogwarts' Got Talent!

Five people from each year are invited to take part in a new competition. Those students will be judged on skill, deliverance and appearance. The winner will be awarded a mystery price, which will be announced on the night-but it'll definitely be worth competing for. Auditions take place this coming Friday in the Great Hall"

"Wow!"

"I wonder who'll take part."

"Should I have a go?"

"What do you think the prize will be?"

"I wonder who'll win!"

"I bet it's a seventh year."

"I can put my fist in my mouth, is that a talent?"

People from every year were deciding what they should do for an audition. All the worries from the morning seemed to have disappeared. Except for Lily. Lily sat in front of the fire, staring, hypnotised by the flames. Thoughts ran round and round her head, the worst thoughts. It was almost like her mind had been taken over by a dementor. Without realising, the tears trickled down her pale cheeks.

Scorp had been chatting to Al, who was determined to get a place in the talent competition with his fantastic ability at Wizards Chess. Scorp couldn't care less, but as Al was his closest friend, he thought it necessary to look interested. He hadn't noticed when she first sat there, but as her face was heated by the warm glow of the fire, Scorp noticed how beautiful Lily's auburn hair was. Then he saw the side of her face, and the paler tracks on them.

"Oh, Lily," he sighed in her ear, as he sat in front of the fire with his warm arms around her. "Everything's going to be alright. I promise you; everything's going to be alright."


	14. News

Skylar-Glad I brightened up your day, but I may not choose the songs you suggested and finally CHILL I'll update between 1 and 2 weeks, I have too much coursework atm.

Everyone else- Skylar came up with the idea for a talent show, PLEASE CAN I HAVE MORE REVIEWS!

Lily sat in the common room amongst 100 other excited Gryffindors. Tomorrow was the day of the talent show, and not only had two acts been filled, but there was a gap for one person from each year to perform an act, and each Gryffindor was fighting for their place. Scorp and James had been trying to persuade Lily to go for it.

"Lily I heard you in the girls' toilets the other day- you were great!"

James looked at Scorp peculiarly

"What were you doing in the girls' toilets?" he asked

"I was passing by, you d-,"

"I'm not doing it." Lily said quietly

James sighed, and Scorp walked away, seeing this as a moment Lily and James needed together, seeing it as a family moment.

"Lil, I know this stuff with dad shook you up, but everyone else is over it."

Lily scoffed furiously "Firstly it's not _everyone else's _Dad in danger! Secondly how can you be so calm? _Dad might die_!"

James paused and held Lily's hand.

"Lil," James tried to look Lily in the eyes but she wouldn't do it, she kept turning away.

"Lil, look at me."

Finally Lily did as she was told. To James' horror, tears were filling his sister's beautiful brown eyes.

"Dad will be OK. He came through this last time, and he'll do it again, as will we all."

Harry's overtime was causing the bags under his eyes to get darker, and his face become paler and more drawn. His hair looked untidier than it did normally, and he was losing weight. He didn't have time to eat at the ministry; he was too busy researching the various "appearances" of a link to Lord Voldemort. Of course, not half of these were true, but Harry had to investigate each and every one just in case.

Ginny meanwhile was stressing more than normal. Her baby had just started to kick, and she knew she had to tell Harry, before things got too obvious. It was weird, Ginny's bump had been incredibly obvious when James and Albus were inside her, but Ginny had hardly noticed she was pregnant when Lily came on the scene. Throughout her fear, Ginny was quite excited at the prospect of another little girl. But first she had to tell Harry.

As Harry through his coat into the cupboard under the stairs (not bothering to hang it up), Ginny had a meal on the table; spaghetti bolognaise, his favourite.

Harry smiled when he saw the preparation his wife had gone to to make the evening special. Ginny knew how to deal with a crisis; food.

"This looks wonderful, Gin," Harry beamed tiredly at his wife, hitching his glasses up his nose

Ginny smiled, and suddenly all Harry's worries seem to float away. It was the smile Harry had fallen in love with, the one that could light up a room, the one that (even weak) had kept him strong at Fred's funeral.

Ginny pulled out her chair and sat down.

"Harry…there's something I want to tell you…" Ginny began.

Harry munched his spaghetti and looked up

"Mmm?"

"I'm…"

Harry held up his hand to pause Ginny's words

"First," he said, finishing his mouthful "First I want to reassure you, that you're safe, OK? Whatever happens, I will always love you, and I'll do my utmost to keep you and the family safe. Believe me. I love you Ginny." Harry smiled again "So what was it you wanted to say?"

"Oh Harry!" Ginny breathed, delighted at her husbands words

"This makes what I have to say so much easier! I was worried what you'd say but…I'm pregnant!" Ginny, put her hands on her, not flat but slightly rounded tummy, and smiled at him.

Harry's face fell. Ginny must have noticed because so did hers.

"P…Pregnant? How far gone?" Harry stuttered

"…five months." Ginny muttered

"FIVE MONTHS?!" Harry yelled in surprise "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

Ginny put her hand over her face, tears welling up in her eyes

"I'm sorry, you were just so stressed-," Ginny sobbed at the horror on Harry's face. Her world had seemed slightly brighter, but now…

Harry looked up. He hadn't wanted to make Ginny cry!

"No…no, no, no Ginny! I'm sorry, I was just a bit shocked that was all!"

Ginny sniffled

"So you're not angry with me?"

"Angry? Why would I be angry?" Harry pinned a smile on his face, though inside he felt like his guts were being ripped to pieces.

Another baby? Great. Just what the family needed. He already feared for Ginny, James, Al and Lily, and now he had a baby to worry about?

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad! I was so worried." The tears were spilling out of Ginny's eyes, but seemingly out of joy, not fear or hurt.

"We need to start thinking about baby names, and furniture and books and godparents!" Ginny was burbling with excitement, but Harry couldn't care less. They were doomed…


	15. Talent and Tragedy

A/N- Please, folks, after this chapter I want ten more reviews until I write again. Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been snowed under with revision for my NINE mock exams. Yes, that's right NINE!!!!!! The most any of my friends have got is eight. AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Anyway, here we go again…

"I'm Harry Potter, Harry, Harry Potter…" Lady Voldemort was singing under her breath, giggling hysterically at the four people gagged in the corner of the grey stone room. Only this time, Harry wasn't dreaming…he was there…

Dearest Lily,

I have the best news! You're getting a baby brother or sister. You're father (though a little surprised) has hardly stopped smiling, and we hope you will be excited too. I hear from Al that James has been trying to get you to do the school talent show? Well from what I can remember, you've done a fantastic version of Cauldron full of Hot Strong Love since you spent all of Christmas when you were four listening to the song. Remember how proud Nanny was?

We can't wait to have you home at Easter, Vicky's getting pretty big, she's about six months now, and Teddy's more excited than your Dad! Speaking of your Dad, he should be home any minute now…

Lots of love,

Mum,

The Great Hall had been enchanted so that sound over the stage set up that day was magnified. Lily half-hoped it had been made sure that anyone singing couldn't sound terrible, although as James had re-assured her twenty minutes before, her voice was fantastic and in all the rehearsals she'd sounded great. She had five songs backed up ready so she could sing them with the click of her fingers. There was Cauldron full of hot strong love, Moonbeam, True Magic Friend, Magicstar and Fear. Lily was torn between True Magic Friend and Magicstar. True Magic Friend was by Hannah Cauldrounanna (LOL) as was Magicstar.

At eight thirty, performing as the third act, to tumults of applause, Lily took a deep breath and walked into the spotlight. From out of nowhere the music played. This was her time…

"Sometimes I walk a little faster in the school corridor

Just to get next to you

Sometimes I wear make-up in the morning,

Just to impress you

I'm unusual, not so typical,

Way too smart to be hanging around…"

But Lily lost her words. As she stared out at the spot she'd reminded herself to look at in rehearsals so nothing could put her off, someone got in the way of the spot. Lola. Trust her, Lily thought angrily, to wreck my moment. But then something inside her fell. She was disappointed in herself for even thinking it. Lily made a T-shape with her hands towards Al (who'd got himself a job in the music and lighting area). She mouthed to him, and the music changed…

"We sign our cards and owl post BFF

You've got a million ways to make me laugh

You're looking out for me; you've got my back,

So good, to have you around

You know the secrets I could never tell

And when I'm quiet you break through my shell

Don't feel the need to fake around you

Coz you keep my feet on the ground

You're a true magic friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside when something isn't right

Talk with me now and into the night

Till it's alright again

You're a true magic friend…"

At the end of the song the hall erupted, the clapping louder than for anyone before Lily. Lily beamed around her, to see Scorp beaming back, as he winked at her. The little butterfly in her stomach rose again, but she didn't have time to think about it; Lily needed to find Lola…

At eleven that night, Lily and Lola walked into the common room arms linked. Lily sat down with Rona, Jemima and Georgia, and explained what had happened. She didn't think they needed to know everything about the make-up, but told them enough. Thankfully the girls were happy to see Lily, not only smiling having made up with Lola, but holding the second place trophy! It turned out Scott Young, a fifth year Ravenclaw did incredible transfigurations (although Professor McGonagall wasn't thrilled to see Scott performing on willing first-years).

"Hey Lily!" Scorp walked up to Lily and gave her a huge hug. "Well done! This was on the table though; it's a letter for you." Lily thanked Scorp and opened the letter…

Dearest Lily,

I have the best news! You're getting a baby brother or sister. You're father (though a little surprised) has hardly stopped smiling, and we hope you will be excited too. I hear from Al that James has been trying to get you to do the school talent show? Well from what I can remember, you've done a fantastic version of Cauldron full of Hot Strong Love since you spent all of Christmas when you were four listening to the song. Remember how proud Nanny was?

We can't wait to have you home at Easter, Vicky's getting pretty big, she's about six months now, and Teddy's more excited than your Dad! Speaking of your Dad, he should be home any minute now…

Lily, it's Teddy, I'm so sorry to have to be the one to tell you, but your mother couldn't face it. Harry's been kidnapped by Lady Voldemort. I'm sorry, I've written to your brothers as well, so you can support each other. Hopefully you won't get this until after the talent show, I really hope you do well.

Lots of love,

Mumand Teddy

Lily screamed, and sobbed at the same time. Scorp, Al, James, Lola, Rona and Jemima came running, wondering if she'd broken something. Al and Scorp were holding similar letters, but hadn't opened theirs yet. Lily thrust the letter at Scorp, whose eyes filled with fear, sorrow and lastly tears as he saw his best friend sat on the floor, sobbing into her eldest brother's shirt. Al similarly looked as if he wanted to cry, and Scorp put a hand on Al's shoulder, showing his support for the family without saying one word. The night that was supposed to be one of the best of her life, had turned into the worst…


	16. Voting opportunity!

Voting Chance!

Yes that's right, you at home have the chance to get interactive and decide what Ginny's baby will be called. Afterwards we'll be nominating baby names and then a final vote, but for now, please go to my profile and vote for what Ginny's baby should be!

Xx

P.s. KEEP REVIEWING!


	17. The Day after the Night Before

After an uneasy night's sleep, Lily woke to find Lola sitting on the edge of her bed reading a book

A/N: Well, a few of you voted, and we now have a choice! So now it's up to you to send in nominations for names, both boys and girls please, but I'm not going to say what you eventually voted for!

After an uneasy night's sleep, Lily woke to find Lola sitting on the edge of her bed reading a book. Rona, Jemima and Georgia were creeping out of the door, trying not to wake Lily. They'd all heard her snuffling, and decided maybe it was best to sleep in the common room, so that Lola could look after her.

"Good morning." Lola smiled at Lily. Lily could see the bags under Lola's eyes; it looked as if she'd had as little sleep as Lily.

"Is it?" Lily asked feebly, bunching the thick duvet under her eyes, remembering why her eyes were sore and wanting to cry.

"There there." Lola patted Lily's duvet covered shoulder as her best friend began to sniffle again "Pull yourself together, what'll Dad think, eh? We've got Herbology now."

Lily sat up

"I'm not going." She stated

"What? You're going to skive?"

Lily paused for a moment, desperately trying to stop her voice shaking

"I'm going home. Mum needs me. And the baby. Wow that's weird to say. Baby…baby, wow." Lily was burbling to herself, and tucked her hair behind her ears, then pulled back the covers, and got her suitcase out from under the bed.

"Lily, you can't, you're Mum will have enough to do without looking after you." Lola tried to stop her friend from bundling her cardigans into the case, but Lily pulled away, glaring at her "I don't need looking after." She muttered.

"Your brothers might have something different to say about that. They want to talk to you. And Rona brought you up some breakfast." Lola gestured to the stack of buttered toast that was left on Lily's bedside table on a serviette. "Come on Lily; come into the common room, even if you don't go to Herbology, go see Al and James."

Lily sighed. "OK."

"Why can't I go home?" Lily angrily asked James, who'd spent the past twenty minutes hugging his sister.

"I've already _told_ you! Mum doesn't need the stress. While we're at Hogwarts we're being taken care of."

"But what about _Mum_? Who's looking after _Mum_?" Lily yelled, much to the surprise of some disgruntled sixth years, who were trying their hardest to revise.

"Aunty Hermione, Aunty Luna, Uncle Ron, Uncle George, Uncle Perce, _everyone_'ll be there!" Al interrupted. "Lily, what Mum's going to care about _most_ is that we're OK. We're safest here. Teddy's already written to me this morning, said he'd talk to us through the fire this afternoon. We've just got to stay strong."

The day couldn't pass quick enough as far as Lily was concerned. She couldn't concentrate, all she could think of was her Dad, locked away somewhere, possibly even…no. It wasn't worth thinking about. Finally, at four o clock, Lily left the common room for Professor Longbottom's office, where they'd arranged to talk to Teddy in the fireplace. Five of them walked to the office, Scorp and Rose added along for moral support-but they'd agreed to wait outside, while James, Al and Lily spoke to Teddy. Scorp held Lily's hand all the way, in a friendly sense, though James and Al could tell Scorp wanted it to be (eventually) more. Finally the five reached Professor Longbottom's oak office door. James knocked and they walked in; Neville was crouched over the fire, talking to Teddy already.

"I'll leave you to it." Neville croaked as Lily cautiously approached the fire.

"Any news?" Al asked the man who'd grown up as his brother.

Teddy shook his head "I'm sorry. We've got the Order doing everything within their power-but we have no leads."

Lily sank against James, the small light of hope faded. "How's Mum?" She asked.

"She's doing well-bearing up. Aunty Hermione and Uncle Ron have been here all day. She sends her love, but she doesn't feel she's strong enough to explain things to you all yet. She says," Teddy looked to the side as he spoke his next few words ""Please don't worry my darlings, things will be fine, try and keep things as normal as possible."" Teddy smiled weakly, knuckling his forehead. "Vic sends her love as well, she's huge now."

Unexpectedly, tears began to creep down Lily's face. She'd been waiting for them all day, but somehow they hadn't appeared. Finally her emotion could come out.

"Please let me come home, Teddy." Lily pleaded, her eyes big and showed every tiny bit of pain inside her at that moment. It broke Teddy's heart.

"I can't Lily, you know I can't. You're safer at Hogwarts."

James tried to put his arm around his sister, but she shrugged him off, kneeling as close to the fire as she could get without burning her face "Please?"

"Lil-,"

"Mum needs me!"

Teddy sighed, and looked at James, then at Al, who shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"I'll think about it. Neville and I have already spoken about pulling all three of you out."

"WHAT?!" Al stood up suddenly, "I don't want to leave! I want to stay here!"

"Hey…calm down man, nothing's set in stone-you can stay here if that's what you want. But if you want to come home-that's fine too. Make your decisions by tomorrow night and I'll see what I can do."

So come on guys- review and start sending in your suggestions for Ginny's baby name!

xx


End file.
